


5 Minutes

by cactiist



Series: Healing [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiist/pseuds/cactiist
Summary: Some of the trees looked like they were fragile like they could break any minute. Some were strong, like oaks. He wondered if all trees were like that, or if it was just those trees specifically.





	5 Minutes

One, Two, Three, Four, Five. Five minutes until he'd reach Michael's house.

His footsteps sounded like something was crunching underneath his shoes, which, since the city hasn't done their spring and summer cleaning events yet, it was understandable to find maybe a few sticks, leaves and gravel on the ground. It just sounded weird.

One, Two, Three, Four. Four minutes until he reached Michael Mell's house.

There was a slight wind blowing. A breeze. He watched as some pieces of garbage were blown onto the sidewalk. He stopped in front of one. Then bent down and picked it up. It was a 7/11 coupon for a free slushy. And by the looks of it, the expiry date wasn't for another couple weeks. He folded it in half, then placed in his front pocket. Something for later.

One, Two, Three. Three minutes until he reached Michael Mell's house, who has a dog named Pixel.

It was a bit sunny out later on as he walked, the sun casting beautiful shadows on the sidewalks and trees. Some of the trees looked like they were fragile like they could break any minute. Some were strong, like oaks. He wondered if all trees were like that, or if it was just those trees specifically. Some had swings. Tire swings. Or the classic swings you'd normally see on a playground. It was... weird. But not unusual.

One, Two. Two minutes until he reached Michael Mell's house, who has a caramel Shiba Inu named Pixel.

He turned a corner onto a long street, and the familiar white house with Japanese Maple trees came into view in the distance. He could remember the day they planted those. They were strong, but not suitable for climbing. That much was clear the one day a year ago when Michael had tried to climb it, and a branch snapped, causing him to fall and sprain his wrist. He could remember the surprised yelp and the look on his best friend's face as he fell. The way he brushed it off with a small laugh, tears welling up despite his efforts to not cry. They found out later that day that it was a fracture, not a sprain.

One. One minute until Jeremiah Heere reached Michael Mell's house, who has a caramel Shiba Inu named Pixel.

So many things had changed since last year. They were so happy as Sophomores, just themselves, in their own two-player game, with plans for Junior Year. Sadly enough, that dream was shattered when Jeremy had decided to take that pill and had decided to leave his best friend behind. Trust that had been built over the span of 12 years had been easily shattered in two months, causing Michael to not be as open as he used to be in front of Jeremy. He had noticed. The usual open and invited brown eyes were now guarded, shielding Jeremy from everything. Every thought. Every action. Everything. But he was going to make it right.

Jeremy was going to try and help. Try and rebuild everything they had.

And hopefully, everything would be okay again.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in around 30-40 minutes in a bmc discord server im in oop


End file.
